


It's All Worth It

by alilbitplane



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Choco Cornets, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Two Silly Girls Falling In Love And Being Oblivious About It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilbitplane/pseuds/alilbitplane
Summary: Sometimes you don't notice how much time and dedication you put into something.And even if you did, it would be fine because the end result is always worth it.





	It's All Worth It

A week and a bunch of days ago, much to everyone's surprise, Saaya decided to start bringing Rimi choco cornets for lunch (though no one questioned it).

Today, Saaya brought Rimi way more choco cormets than she did yesterday. Yesterday, she brought Rimi even _more_ choco cornets than she did the day before. The chain can go on and on. 

And even before that, the initial daily quota of choco cornets was already quite high.

Just as Saaya handed Rimi a container that, once again, was full of Rimi's favourite sweets, the other girls gathered around the two.  
The decision, though unspoken, was approved by everyone – today, they would once again have a lunch together. Kasumi and Tae, happily chatting, bit into their bentos, while Arisa decided to sit between Rimi and Saaya.

After a long and somewhat heavy silence between them, Arisa decided to approach Saaya about the sudden increase of choco cornets that was so large that pretty much everyone in the band seemed to notice by now (though apparently, no one paid any attention to it).

"...What's with the sudden choco cornet flow?"

"Huh?" Saaya appeared to be thrown off by the question. Though after just a few moments, she responded. "Oh, I guess I haven't noticed myself... I just want to make Rimi happy, that's all."

The blonde girl sighed. "You help your family out a lot, right? It must be hard managing both school and family business, but you still decided to dedicate so much time just for Rimi." After a few more moments of silence, Arisa decided to ask more about it.   
"How much time does it take? Making the choco cormets for her, I mean."

"Hmm... Well–" Saya glanced up at the sky for a bit, then back at Arisa. "–I don't really count the hours, but today's portion took me no less than two hours and a half!"

"T-two hours?!" The smaller girl was quite surpirsed with the number. "But isn't that _too_ m–"

The sentence was never finished – she was immediately hushed by Saaya, as the brown-haired girl looked just behind her friend's shoulder to peek at a happy Rimi who, in the meantime, enjoyed yet another choco cornet, not noticing their conversation at all.

Sure, it _is_ quite difficult to dedicate so much time to this task, but in the end, Rimi's smile is worth all the hard work.


End file.
